Never Invincible
by Veozar
Summary: Victoria Dallon was invulnerable. At least, that was what she liked to believed. She had a forcefield protecting her from all physical harm, after all. But she's more than a flying brick, and when she stumbles into a strange dimension born from humanity's cognition, she will learn just how damaged a person can become.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My third attempt at writing a Persona story. My first left me unsatisfied, while my second had issues of me trying to establish a major AU AND crossover at the same time. Hopefully this will go a lot smoother.**

**This story is a crossover between Wildbow's **_**Worm **_**and Atlus' **_**Persona 5**_**. It takes place after the first three arcs of **_**Worm**_**, so you should have at least that much knowledge of **_**Worm **_**before reading. That said, I will be using information given in the second Parahuman's book, **_**Ward**_**. Do you need to read **_**Ward **_**to understand this story? No, but you'll appreciate it a lot more, and **_**Ward **_**is a fantastic web novel, even better than **_**Worm**_** in my opinion. If you get past the first few arcs, it picks up fast.**

**All that said, here's the story synopsis: Victoria Dallon was invulnerable. At least, that was what she liked to believed. She had a forcefield protecting her from all physical harms, after all. But she's more than a flying brick, and when she stumbles into a strange dimension born from humanity's cognition, she will learn just how damaged a person can become.**

**AKA what if some **_**Worm **_**characters became the Phantom Thieves?**

* * *

Water. Why did she hear so much water?

Her eyes fluttered open, and the first thing Victoria Dallon noticed was that she was sitting on a soft chair. It was so high up, her feet weren't even touching the ground.

_But I was sleeping. How did I get here? And . . . where _is _here?_

The room she sat in was a banquet hall, with a ceiling higher than most houses. Golden chandeliers hung from it, illuminating the room. The ceiling itself was painted blue. That same blue covered the walls and fluffy looking carpet below.

As for furniture, the largest table Victoria had ever seen took up most of the room. It was made of mahogany wood, the same material of the chair she sat in. Gold trimmings ran across both table and chairs, with a violet tablecloth laid out that looked almost as soft as the violet cushions on the chairs.

Victoria shuffled on her chair, which was in the center of chairs lined up against the table. The movement caught the attention of the other occupants of the room.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," one spoke with a soft, yet eager voice. He sat across from Victoria, with an indoor waterfall rushing behind him. That was where the water had come from.

He also looked like a textbook villain, with a bald head, long nose, and bloodshot eyes. The sight of him made Victoria's shoulders tense.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter," he said. "You may call me Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

"Did you kidnap me?" Victoria blurted. She tried to float off the chair, only for her breath to catch when nothing happened.

"Worry not," Igor said, that creepy expression of his not changing. "You are fast asleep. I have merely summoned you here within your dreams."

_My dreams. _So he was a Master, then.

Victoria clenched her fists, ready to leap across the table if she had to. "What do you want with me?" she demanded.

Igor clasped his hand together. "I am here to aid you in your journey, so that you may avoid the catastrophe that is imminent. But only those who sign a contract may enter this room." With his words, a clipboard floated down to the table, landing with a light clank. A pen did the same right beside it.

Victoria knocked both aside. "Do you actually think I'll fall for that?" she spat. "When New Wave finds out you're pulling this shit, you'll have an entire team on your head. So maybe you should back off and turn yourself in before that happens."

It was only because she was glaring at him that Victoria saw the flash of surprise on the man's face. It was gone after a moment, his usual smirk in its place.

"I see you are wary," he said. "Let us meet again in the future, of your own accord. Until then, farewell."

A bell, similar to that of a church, rang throughout the room. It sounded as though it were coming from far above, yet Victoria could hear it clearly.

"Wait!" Victoria shouted. For all her threats, she found herself struggling to stay in the room, even as it seemed to slip into an endless fog. What was the catastrophe Igor had mentioned, and why did Victoria need to sign a contact?

A blue butterfly fluttered across Victoria's vision, and her eyes shut involuntary. The last thought she had before waking was that she hadn't addressed the little blonde girl sitting beside Igor.

* * *

Her body ached.

Victoria groaned, putting both hands to her head. That was the only thing stopping her from running them across her arms and legs. A thousand pinpoints pricked on her skin, like her entire body had fallen asleep. Accompanying them was a minor burning sensation.

She shook her head, reminding herself that Ames had healed her yesterday. Any damage that bug bitch had done was long since removed.

_She was still able to hurt me._ The treacherous thought made Victoria groan as she began to get ready for the day. The Invulnerable Girl, a smaller version of Alexandria. That was her representation. She was supposed to be invisible. So how the hell had Skitter done so much damage to her?

A few minutes of grumbling later, and Victoria was ready for school. And honestly, for once, she was looking forward to it. No bank robberies, and no strange dreams with long nosed men.

_What was with that dream, anyway? _Her mind was half focused on making breakfast, while the other half recalled the room she had been it. It was so clear in her mind, as if a part of her had actually been there. She could even recall the wrinkles on the old man's head, as much as she didn't want to.

"Vicky?" Her sister's voice snapped her back into attention. Looking at her, you could hardly tell Amy had been knocked unconscious not even twenty-four hours ago. Her brown curls were neatly brushed over her forehead and down to her shoulders, and she was moving with the same amount of energy as she did everyday. That being too little for Victoria's liking, but that was still a work in progress.

"Hey, Ames," Victoria said. "Your head feeling better?"

A scowl flashed on Amy's face before she could hide it. "It is. We should get to school before we're late."

"Late?" Victoria pulled out her phone. "It's only . . . oh. School's starting in fifteen minutes."

"Yeah," Amy said ."Grab your breakfast and meet me outside?"

"Of course," Victoria said, glancing at her phone again. It was then that she noticed the strange app on it. Red and black, in the shape of an eye, with a star for the pupil. It had no name, and she had _definitely _not installed it. What the hell was it?

Another look at the clock had her forgetting about the strangeness of the app. A quick swipe deleted it, then she was grabbing her food and rushing outside.

Still, she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that she was missing something important.

* * *

"Vikare was the first superhero to start actively using his powers. Though Scion emerged five years earlier, it would take time for him to actively start helping people. Whether this was a sign in limitation from Scion, or something else, we don't know. Some believe that Scion was waiting for the first Parahumans to make appearances before falling into action himself."

Mr. Seeber took a moment to pause in his lecture, his eyes sweeping over the class. Victoria considered taking the chance to write down his words, but she'd already known everything he'd said. Not that hearing theories on Scion wasn't interesting, it just wasn't the material she was really looking forward to in her History of Capes class.

"Getting back to Vikare," Mr. Seeber said. "Who can give me the year he died?"

Victoria's hand wasn't the only one that went up, and he called on another girl instead.

"1989," she answered.

"Correct," Mr. Seeber said. "Many consider Vikare's death to be the end of the Golden Age of Parahumans. The time between his death and Behemoth's first appearance marked an age of hope and uncertainty among capes. As villains began to emerge, the perception of capes shifted constantly among the populace. We will be discussing all of this, and what it meant for the non powered population, throughout the next few days."

Mr. Seeber went on to give them their assignment for the night, and it wasn't long before the bell rang. Victoria was the first of the students leaving the room, making her way to the other end of the hall, where Dean was waiting.

Three weeks ago, Victoria was so pissed at her boyfriend that she had nearly broken off the relationship again. He had commented about not being able to take her costume seriously, and that led to an argument that Victoria couldn't even remember most of now. Regardless, she'd gotten over herself, and now they were as close as ever. A fact which Victoria proved by gently tugging on his arm.

"Hey, can we eat outside?" she asked. Dean, for his part, simply nodded, not seeming at all surprised by the request. Though with his power, he could probably guess what was going on.

"I'll grab lunch and meet you on the steps?" he offered.

In response, Victoria kissed his cheek, maybe using a bit of floating even though it was unnecessary. Hey, if she had to deal with the consequences that came from being publicly out, didn't she deserve some small benefits?

Their plan set, Victoria made her way outside. The steps weren't far from her class, and once she made it to them, she sat down to wait for Dean. With nothing better to do, she checked her phone, intending to catch up on texts.

She didn't get the chance. Instead, her focus was once again taken up by the icon with a black and red eyeball.

_That app again. _It had to be a virus, meaning she needed a new phone. Because she didn't have enough on her plate already. Still, she deleted it again, hoping it would stay away this time.

"Hey, sorry about that." It was Dean, settling down beside her. He'd gotten what looked to be a turkey sandwich for lunch. "You wanted to talk?"

Victoria nodded, drawing her knees closer to her chest. "I can't get yesterday out of my head. That _stupid_ . . ." She paused, taking a deep breath. As much as she wanted to rant, it wouldn't help her at all here. "I've felt my forcefield go down before, but it never really mattered, you know? It would always pop back up and protect me. Then Tattletale found a way around it that _I _hadn't even thought of." She scowled. "Knowing her, she'll let every villain know how to beat me."

It took Dean a few seconds to respond. "I'm not sure she would. Despite her name, she seemed like someone who would keep secrets close to her chest."

Victoria shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I have a weakness, and if people figure it out, they'll try to exploit it."

Dean sighed. "You're not wrong. Couldn't you misdirect them, though? Like I do with my powers?"

Right. Most people believed Gallant was a Tinker. He'd been a Ward for a while now, and still no one knew the truth behind his powers. If Victoria tried a similar tactic with her forcefield . . .

"Your mom might have some ideas," Dean suggested.

Victoria made a face. "Mom . . . probably would. But she doesn't even know how I got hurt yesterday, and she still lectured me for an hour about letting them touch me. If she finds out I hovered in the middle of a swarm and gloated, I'll never hear the end of it."

"And Amy? What does she think?" There was something in Dean's voice that gave Victoria pause. He had brought up his concern over Victoria's sister before, but this time sounded different somehow. As if he was expecting something to have happened.

"She's been too focused on her own problems," Victoria said. "Being taken hostage and knocked out screwed with her a little. I'm going to take her to get some fast food, see if I can distract her as she processes everything."

"If I can do anything to help—"

"I'll let you know," Victoria promised. She grimaced. "God, yesterday really sucked for all of us. How the hell were they able to get away from practically every junior hero in the city?"

Dean put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get them next time. Small-time villains like those never last long."

That was enough to make Victoria grin. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Dean. I—"

She was cut off by a scream, coming from around the school's corner. Hearing that, Victoria didn't even stop to glance at Dean before taking off. A heartbeat passed, and she rounded the corner, eyes narrowing at what she saw.

On the field beside the school, a boy, who couldn't have been older than 14, was on the ground, clutching his leg. Standing above him was a boy possibly older than Victoria, with similar facial features and the same brown hair as the kid he had clearly just struck. His foot was raised, ready to escalate even further.

The bully was no criminal, but he didn't need to be. As his foot began its descent, Victoria dove. Both kids cried out, then Victoria had ahold of the bully's leg, inches away from the younger kid's face. Tightening her grip, she lifted him into the air upside down.

"Bullying at the school _Glory Girl_ goes to?" she hissed. "Are you really that much of an idiot?"

He spat. "Stay out of this, Dallon. This is a family matter."

Victoria changed her grip so that she was holding his shirt, flipping him around so she could meet his glare with her own. "I don't give a shit. You hit him, you deal with me. Unless you have a _very _good reason."

"He stole my friend!" He yelled, wide-eyed. "Ian stopped talking to me, blocked my number, and now I see those two talking at lunch behind my back? Fuck that."

"Fuck you!" the kid on the ground retorted. "You were an ass to both of us. What else were we supposed to do?"

"You—" The bully was cut off by Victoria shaking him.

"Save it," she said. "You have issues to sort out, but taking your brother outside to beat him up crosses a line. So _stop_."

"Or what?" he sneered. "You think beating up a few criminals makes you better than us? You act tough, but you're really just an oversized Barbie." Anything else he might have said turned into a gasp, as terror flashed through his face before he scrunched it.

The expression was enough to make Victoria pause. And it was then that her mind caught up with the rest of her body. Her fist was pulled up, moments away from slamming down on the kid's nose. A bully, yes, but still a kid. He probably wasn't even a part of any gang.

Victoria dropped him. Immediately, he scrambled up and ran. His brother was _following _him, despite his limp, and Victoria realized that she had subconsciously ramped up her aura.

"Victoria!" Dean was running around the corner, eyes wide. Not nearly as wide as Victoria's own. "What happened?"

Slowly, with an almost jerky motion, Victoria stared down at her hands. The one she had nearly punched the kid with was shaking.

Dean spoke again, but Victoria didn't hear it.

She was already gone.

* * *

If Victoria thought her day couldn't get any worse, she was wrong. After the incident, school seemed to drag on forever. Anything the teachers said had gone over Victoria's head, to the point where she wasn't entirely sure what her assignments for the night were.

Home wasn't any better. Amy had gone to the hospital—_again_—so Victoria had no one to talk to. Anytime she thought about calling some friends and heading out, she stopped herself. Going out didn't feel right, but there was nothing for her at home. That led to her lying in bed on her phone, turning over every few minutes. How the hell did some people manage doing this every day?

And then at night . . .

"_Bombs_?" Victoria blurted. "As in multiple, going off all across the city, hurting innocent people?"

Carol sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "That's what Director Piggot told us. The ABB seems to be the most likely suspect."

"Then why the hell are we in here," she flung her arms toward the door, "instead of out there?"

Carol raised a hand to calm her, even though she had stopped moving by that point. "Paramedics are handling most of the rescue, and we can't target anyone without more information. We're going to work with the PRT on this one, and that means waiting for the Director to give us more information."

"But—"

"No buts. Once we scope out the situation, I won't stop you from helping. But until then, the only one of us going anywhere is Amy, and _she _will only be at the hospital, helping the victims."

Okay, that did anything _but _calm Victoria. "Amy's _out there_? At least let me check up on her. Please, Mom!"

Carol tensed briefly, before exhaling. "Alright," she said. "But you better be home in _two hours_. Understood?"

Victoria activated her flight, floating forward to hug her mom. "Thank you! Two hours, okay. Love you!"

Carol smiled. "Love you too. Now get going."

She didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

It was worse than she could have imagined.

The corridor was filled with screams and moans, coming from every direction. There were so many new patients that some had to wait in the hallway, crowding around each other and giving Victoria a view of the damage done. She could have handled ugly burns, she'd seen them before. But while there were plenty of people with blackened, bubbling skin, they were somehow only the minor casualties.

A woman whimpered while picking at half her face—the half which had turned to crystal, and had fragments falling off of it. Beside her was a young boy with no legs. Or rather, Victoria realized with growing horror, his legs had been _liquified_, and were flowing like gel, sticking to his body with sporadic yanks.

He may have been lucky, considering an old man was clutching a chunk of leg that had fallen off him. Why he felt the need to bring it with him, Victoria didn't know. People rarely thought straight during shock.

These injuries and more flooded Victoria's senses, yet it was the prayers, the sobs, and the wailing that made her nearly thrown up. Rushing to an empty hall didn't help, since the distant groans would still reach her ears. The only thing stopping her from getting sick was Amy's appearance, as she walked out of a hospital room. As the door closed behind her, Victoria could see a young girl on a hospital bed being embraced by her parents. All three were crying.

"Amy!" Victoria was at her sister's side in an instant. Amy looked more tired than Victoria had ever seen her, and she had been there to greet Amy after two all-nighters at the hospital. The bags under her eyes were somehow getting deeper, and she was slow to look up at Victoria.

Amy blinked. "Victoria? What are you doing here?"

Victoria hugged her. "Checking on you, silly. Are you going to be here all night?"

Amy looked down, her skin pink from exertion. "I have to be," she mumbled. "People need me." She ended the hug, and started to step away until Victoria put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," Victoria said, the slightest smile on her face. "You're amazing, and these people are so lucky you're here. But you have to rest. Even if you just take a half-hour nap. No one will get help if you collapse."

Amy sighed. "I won't collapse. The night's almost over, anyway."

"Amy, it's . . ." Victoria pulled out her phone, "11:30." She almost put her phone away, except the strange app was back. And this time, it opened up, the icon expanding to take up her whole screen. She frowned, before turning her attention back to Amy. "You'll be up for hours if you keep going like this."

It hurt to see Amy deflate in that moment, especially because Victoria knew what she was about to say.

"I don't have a choice," Amy said.

Before Victoria could retort that, a nurse walked up to them. "Panacea," she said, "there's a group of critical patients in the West Wing. They were caught in the center of a bomb, and they need you as soon as possible."

Victoria hated the look in Amy's eyes. There was no alarm at the news, just . . . resignation. Like she had done this a thousand times, and knew she would do it a thousand more.

"I'll be there in a minute," Amy said. Then, after a pause long enough that the nurse almost walked away, "Thank you."

The nurse nodded before taking off. Amy, meanwhile gave Victoria a sad smile. Seeing it, Victoria slumped.

"Go," she said. "But remember, Amy, this is a hospital, not a racetrack. You can't rush yourself."

Amy didn't seem to know how to respond, so she didn't. Instead, she nodded, before taking off, leaving Victoria alone.

Victoria took a deep breath. A quick glance around the hallway showed that no patients had been moved to the hallway. It would have been far too optimistic to assume they were all being treated.

"Great," she said. "Way to help, Victoria."

With nothing better to do, she looked down at her phone. The app was still open, except now there were words on the screen. _Amy Dallon. Hospital. Racetrack._

"Wha-" Victoria's question was interrupted by a wave of nausea, as black and red overtook her vision. The sensations were too much, forcing her to close her eyes.

Then she opened them, and her life changed forever.

* * *

**A/N: A little convenient that Victoria used that analogy, but I'd argue it's not anymore convenient than Ryuji's "king of the castle" remark. As for the first Palace being a racetrack, I went through some ideas, and this seemed the most fun. I also have ideas on how I can incorporate cognitive selves and other elements into a racetrack themed palace. I hope you'll all enjoy them.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What . . . the . . . fuck?"

Those were the only words she could think of to describe her situation. A moment ago, she had been in the empty hospital hallway, quiet screams reaching her ears. Now, well, the screams sure as hell weren't quiet.

People swarmed around her, all facing something below. Noise erupted from their mouths, and Victoria's first thought was that she was back at the basketball game where she had triggered.

But no. For one thing, she was outside, the sun shining brightly overhead. She was on a large set of metal bleachers, the kind you would find in a stadium. The bleachers were, to put it lightly, packed. Everyone was starting to sit, at least, having stood in reaction to whatever was happening down below. Not wanting to stand out, Victoria sat in the nearest space, squeezing between two men.

"Excuse me," she said, before choking. Because when she looked up to meet the man's face, there was nothing. Well, there was skin, but it was flat, featureless. No eyes, nose, or mouth to speak of. Yet he was cheering alongside everyone else. Looking around, Victoria realized they all looked the same. Body types and skin colors varied, but no one in the crowd had a face.

Victoria shuddered, forcing her eyes away and to the sight below her. Which was . . .

A racetrack?

It looked like something straight out of NASCAR. A road shaped into a giant oval, with over a dozen cars racing by—all splattered with crazy colors and stickers. In the center of the track was a field of grass with, of all things, a wooden shack.

Victoria also realized just how _high up_ the bleachers were. Craning her neck behind her, she could see a door into a building, with no doubt many floors below.

Okay, so she was on a racetrack. Or, more specifically, the stadium surrounding a racetrack. Question was . . . _how?_

Victoria put her hands on her knees and squeezed, trying to steady her breathing. This screamed of a Thinker plot, while at the same time making no sense. If that app brought her here, had a Tinker put it on her phone? Then whoever the mastermind was, they wanted her here for some reason.

_No, that's not right._ She couldn't say how, but she _knew_ this wasn't a Tinker's doing. Something else brought her here.

A cacophony of jeers brought Victoria out of her thoughts. People around her were standing up again, booing at the events below. Of course, a tall man in front of her had to block Victoria's view, forcing her to fly.

Or not. Because her flight wasn't working. None of her powers were.

The fear Victoria felt in that moment surpassed any blast of her aura. She nearly fell to her knees, with only the strict training from her mom keeping her upright.

_Put your focus on keeping yourself physically balanced. Let whatever situation you're in fall into the background._

A minute of deep breathing later, and she felt ready to move. She had no clue where she was, or how she got here, but she was going to get some answers.

That started with seeing what was happening in the race. With that in mind, Victoria took a shaky step forward. Maneuvering her way through the row of legs, she reached the stairs to go further up the bleachers. She stopped by the door to the building, letting her get a view of the racetrack.

The car in second place fell into third, causing the crowd to once again boo. A fan favorite, maybe?

Curiosity overtaking her, Victoria kept watching. The car that had captured so much attention was mostly white, with red stripes painted across the entire body. At the end of each stripe was a red cross. It was Number 13.

Swerving around a car, Number 13 managed to take back second place. Yet the crowd didn't cheer. Some nodded in satisfaction, as if it was expected, while others were shouting for more.

"_Not enough!"_

"_Get first place, dammit!"_

"_You can't do anything right!"_

"_You're too slow!"_

What the hell? Who put that much pressure on a driver who was clearly trying their best? In fact, the movements of Number 13 were practically desperate. The car picked up even more speed at the next curve, nearly crashing into first place. A jerk left, and Number 13 skimmed the inner wall of the racetrack, scraping into the lead. Seeing that, more of the crowd nodded, but there were still no cheers.

Then again, were these faceless figures even human? They could have not understood the concept of cheering. With one last shake of her head, Victoria made her way inside the building.

The long hallway she entered wasn't unlike the ones in the hospital. Except it was wider, and where there should have been doors, there were stands. Popcorn, toy race cars, drinks, and various other merchandise were for sale. Running them were more faceless people.

Victoria ignored it all, rushing through the hallway to reach the elevator. If there was a receptionist desk on the bottom floor, then she would be able to find out where the hell she was.

Stepping into the elevator, Victoria frowned. The building was clearly many floors, but the only button was marked with a B.

Still, she wasn't going to get any information by standing around. She pressed the button, then tapped her foot as the elevator began its descent. The wait was 30 seconds at most, but it felt like hours. With every passing second, her anxiety only grew, until she was pacing back and forth in the elevator.

Finally, the door chimed, and began to open. In her haste to escape the elevator. Victoria didn't even look at the room she was stepping into. For that reason, it took her a few steps to come to a screeching halt.

She was even more convinced a villain had brought her here, because she had just stepped into a textbook villainous lair.

Red and white tiles marked the ground, but the walls were gray slate. Though the room was lit only by a single lantern in the center, there was just enough light for Victoria to spot everything inside.

Bookshelves lined the left wall, except for the wall's center, which was taken up by a machine labeled "PLAGUE." In the center of the room was a round, marble table, with plush cushion chairs pressed against it. Smaller, wooden tables took up most of the remaining empty space, various blueprints and charts on them. The back of the room had a white leather throne, with a golden outline. Facing the throne was a television, hanging from the ceiling. There were voices coming from it.

After a long look around the room, squinting to make out every detail she could, Victoria took a slow step forward. When nothing blew up, she made her way to the front of the throne, looking up at the television.

Its focus was on Number 13, the car everyone seemed so judgemental of. It was making a pit stop, though there was only one crew member. Watching her fly around the car, ripping the tires off to replace them, Victoria felt bile rise in her throat.

The crew member . . . was her.

Victoria staggered back at the sight of _herself_ changing the tires in record time. Her double was wearing her Glory Girl costume, but with some modifications. For one thing, the dress was clearly padded, doubling the size of her chest. The dress was also a size too small, looking so tight that Victoria couldn't imagine being able to breathe in it.

Victoria shook. Was _this_ what she was brought here for? To be mocked by a body double of herself? The only thing keeping her from hitting something was the thought of breaking the legs of whoever set this up, then throwing them into prison.

She wished she could smash the TV. Instead, she was forced to watch as her double finished changing the last tire. Her task complete, she learned toward the window. A girl her age leaned out, and Victoria caught a glimpse of a white bodysuit with red stripes. She also saw a freckled face, and curly brown hair. Amy? Why was she—

The two smashed their lips together, and Victoria squawked at the sight. She barely managed to fall into the throne before her knees gave out.

_Ew! Gross gross gross. Gah!_ She covered her eyes, but the image was burned into her mind. What kind of fucked up stunt was this?

They separated, and things only got worse. Because while Amy had taken off to the track once more, Fake Victoria was staring right into the camera, her eyes narrowed. It was as if they were staring right at each other. That lasted a few seconds, before the girl on screen flew out of sight.

"There's no way she—"

Victoria's statement was interrupted by the wall behind her being _smashed _into pieces. She shouted as the throne flipped over, sending her flying into one of the tables. With no flight to slow her down, or aura to minimize the damage, Victoria felt her back erupt with pain. That pain only got worse when the table snapped in half, sending her tumbling to the ground. Splinters dug into her skin, making her wince.

"Uuugh, wha—"

Again, she was interrupted. Her assailant grabbed her leg, yanking her off the ground and throwing her through the air. This time, she barely brought her right arm up in time before her body slammed into the wall. A snap echoed through the room, and pain flared through the arm, once again being magnified by her crashing to the ground.

Victoria might have passed out for a moment. After being invincible for so long, she had gotten a brief reminder of what pain felt like from Skitter. Even then, the damage she had done was barely a pinch compared to how Victoria felt now. Nothing could have prepared her for such pain.

"Dumbass," her assailant said, and Victoria groaned at the recognition of her own voice. Spots filled her vision, but she could still make out her double looming over her. "What are you trying to do to our sister?"

"_Our _sister?" Victoria snapped, the phrase enough to make her glare at the girl, even in her sprawled position. "Fuck you. Whatever you're pulling, when the _real _Amy finds out, she'll—"

She was getting tired of being interrupted. Especially since every interruption came in the form of pain. This time, Fake Victoria punched her stomach, causing her to hack as breath escaped her body.

"Carol and Mark are bad enough," the double said. "But you had to come here and jeopardize our relationship with Amy. I'm not going to risk losing her, even if that means taking care of _you_."

"Mom and Dad?" Victoria croaked, all while trying to stop her head from spinning. "What do they have to do with this?"

"Idiot. Don't you realize how spoiled you are? All while _she_ is left to suffer?"

Despite the pain, Victoria shook her head. She had to. "No, Mom and Dad love her. Dad is always distant, but he has his reasons, and Mom . . ."

It was hard to think. The pain spreading across her body blared like a siren in her mind. Still, bits of memory flashed through her thoughts.

Victoria wasn't blind. She knew her mom had issues with handling Amy. But she tried, didn't she? Amy was a part of New Wave, part of the family. Carol had a favorite, no doubt, but she still loved both her children.

Right?

While Victoria was reeling, her fake had the audacity to _giggle_. "Maybe you do understand. Our family is damaged. We let the costumes ruin us. And you let it happen."

"Shut up!" Somehow, Victoria found the willpower to stand, even as pain flooded her body. She flung herself forward in an attempt to strike her double. Even without powers, she'd been learning how to fight since she was a little girl. The copy in front of her couldn't have had that same background, could she?

It didn't matter, because the greatest terror Victoria had ever felt consumed her, making her collapse once more. She'd been wrong before. The fear she felt earlier was nothing near what her aura could do to someone at full power. Any immunity Victoria might have had to emotion powers had vanished with the rest of her set. She was utterly helpless, a fact punctuated by the fear she felt.

She pushed herself to her knees. She had to run. Had to get out. Had to—

Fake Victoria had flown above her, and now she stomped on her back, hard enough to break something. Victoria screamed.

Again, there was a moment of darkness. When Victoria came to, a foot nudged her side, making her wince. With a sigh, her double flipped her over with one foot, letting Victoria see the smirk on her face.

"God, you're pathetic," her fake remarked. Victoria could only whimper.

_Is—is this how the thugs I beat up feel? How many people have I put through pain like this, or even worse?_

Images appeared in her mind. Of grown men, sprawled on the ground, groaning with pain. Of her interrogating them, with a smile on her face. Of six men on the verge of death, and Victoria worrying about potential court charges.

_Maybe . . . I deserve this._

Her doppelganger leaned in close. "Nothing to say? Then I'll finish you off right now. After all, Amy needs me."

_Amy. _Was she really suffering, all while living in the same house as Victoria? Were Carol and Mark not the parents Victoria made them out to be?

And how much of it all was Victoria's fault?

"_This is truly an unjust world." _The young, feminine voice rang through Victoria's head. Everything else faded into the background, as a blue butterfly fluttered past her. _"Your chances of survival are almost none. But if you can reach me, there may yet be another possibility open to you."_

Reach her? What did that even mean? Victoria didn't know, but she tried reaching out anyway.

_I hear you. No, I feel you. Please . . . help me._

A blue light filled her vision, and Victoria Dallon felt nothing.

* * *

Her eyes snapped open. All of her pain was gone, and she had sat up at some point. A soft, blue and gold patterned filled the royal-like room she found herself in. Above all else, the soothing sound of a waterfall consumed her.

Victoria took a deep breath, leaning against the cushioned chair. The chair itself was so tall, her legs were a few feet of the carpeted floor. The majesty of it all captivated her, despite the fact she had been here once before.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." It was a young girl who spoke, sitting across from Victoria, next to where Igor had sat. Igor himself was nowhere to be seen.

The girl looked no older than 10, but her yellow eyes promised wisdom far beyond Victoria's understanding. That was reflected in her outfit, a beautiful blue dress and matching headband, both of which complemented her long, platinum blonde hair. Under the dress, she wore a black blouse that could be seen at her chest, sleeves extending all the way to gloves of the same color. Throughout the outfit were traces of gold.

This girl had clearly put much thought into her appearance, the Victorian style continuing through a puffy black skirt at the bottom of her dress, white stockings, and black flats. On each end of the headband she wore was a butterfly pin, with a yellow rose in the center. Each piece of the outfit worked to improve the design, all while clearly matching the Velvet Room itself.

"My name is Lavenza," she said. "My master believes it would be best if the two of us spoke outside his presence."

"W-what?" Victoria was completely lost. "That place. That fake me. Did you do all that?"

Lavenza met her eyes. "That world is a manifestation born of a corrupted heart. My master wishes to aid you in destroying it."

Victoria blinked. She had researched all sorts of crazy powers, but a heart creating a racetrack with warped copies of Amy and herself? Even powers had their limit. It was why, despite Tattletale's claims, Victoria still didn't believe she was psychic.

"You must be very confused," Lavenza said. "But you must see the truth. As a Trickster, you have the opportunity to expose the corruption inside people's hearts. That is why my master summoned you here."

"Stop," Victoria said. _Deep breaths. _"You called me a Trickster?"

Lavenza nodded. "You have a power slumbering within you. If you accept that power and allow yourself to Awaken, you may be able to free the world from its distortion."

"What distortion?" Victoria asked. At that, Lavenza shook her head.

"My role is to aid you in your journey. I cannot interfere beyond the tasks given to me. I have called you here . . . for this."

A familiar looking contract landed in front of Victoria, alongside a pen.

"You must accept all responsibility for your actions, in order for a deal to be formed," Lavenza said. "I know you suspect foul play, but you must sign it, or all hope will be lost."

Victoria couldn't find a response to the declaration. Her previous suspicion of Igor threatened to guide her once more.

And yet, to take full responsibility for one's action. For someone like her, that would mean . . .

_So many hurt. So much recklessness. I couldn't understand it until I felt the agony myself._

Then there was Amy. Her sister and best friend. Her father was a villain, but that wasn't all she was hiding. There was another, horrible secret. One which Victoria may have seen first hand. The image was burned into her brain.

Her parents were another matter entirely. Carol's strictness and Mark's depression made living with them difficult at times, but Victoria had accepted their choices regardless. Was that decision a mistake?

"Full responsibility," Victoria whispered. Her hand was firm as she picked up the pen. As she lowered the tip toward the paper, it wavered.

Then she slammed the pen down, signing her name.

Lavenza closed her eyes and smiled. Victoria knew appearances could be deceiving, but seeing such a warm smile, she couldn't see Lavenza as a villain.

"The contract is sealed," Lavenza said. "I believe you will be able to complete your journey, and save the world."

With that statement, time froze momentarily, as a tarot card appeared in front of Victoria.

"_I am thou, thou art I." _It was Lavenza's voice in her head. _"Thou hast acquired a new vow. It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh the hold of an agent. With the birth of the Strength Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to tranquility and new power."_

The tarot card faded, and seeing the confusion on Victoria's face, Lavenza explained.

"Today, you partake on a new journey. You will find strength in the bonds you forge with others. If you truly care about them, then you will find power in the connections you make. These connections must come from wandering hearts, like yours. You must learn to truly understand them, for their goal and yours are one and the same."

"I don't know what you mean," Victoria admitted.

"You will in time," Lavenza promised. "The contract has been sealed. Now, go forth, and summon the power to conquer this trial."

Like last time, Victoria didn't have a say in leaving the Velvet Room. Her eyes shut, and her consciousness fled her.

* * *

"Don't tell me your dead already." The haughty voice jolted Victoria awake. "I was having fun."

The words sparked a flame in Victoria. Starting a fight, hurting another, having _fun_ the whole time, it was all awful.

It was all her.

"Shut up," Victoria growled, rising to her feet. She didn't sway.

"Awww, still trying to deny it?" her double asked. "How _pitiful_."

"I said, _shut up_!" Victoria snapped. "I know what I've done. I know I'm a bitch. But you're the worst parts of me twisted into an abomination. I can't let you anywhere near Amy."

"You can't shield her," the fake said. "You can't protect your family from themselves."

"No," Victoria whispered. "Not protect."

This, finally, made the monster pause. "Hm?"

Victoria snapped her head up to glare at the copy, her eyes blazing. "I'm going to save them!"

"You can't—"

Victoria stomped forward. "Even if that means exposing the rot like you!"

"_There's the conviction I've been waiting for."_

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for ending it there, but this chapter was getting long. I don't want to throw too many events into a single chapter. That said, Victoria's awakening is up next. I have thoughts for her Phantom Thief outfit and Persona, but if anyone wants to throw out suggestions, I'd gladly listen.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_There's the conviction I've been waiting for."_

The high pitched, feminine voice rang out in Victoria's mind. The woman sounded like a princess, and she was clearly amused.

As soon as she began to speak, pain slammed into Victoria's brain, as if it had exploded. She fell to her knees with a gasp, both hands clutching her head.

"_You've clung so long to this black and white ideology. Yet the truth beneath the mask was far more complex. Your own mask kept that truth hidden from you."_

Victoria screamed as the voice continued speaking, slouched forward while her head felt ready to burst. The pain tried to overwhelm her, and yet, the woman's words reached her.

"_You've gone so long solving your problems with violence. Truly a cowardly mask you've worn."_

The pain proved to be too much. Victoria slammed her fist into the ground, breaking the tile into chunks. Her power hadn't returned. This was a new strength.

"_Are you ready? Once you open your eyes to the truth, there will be no turning back."_

The pain subsided for a moment, letting Victoria whisper her answer.

"I'm ready."

"_In that case, let us forge our contract. I am thou. Thou art I. It is time you toss away your old mask and don a new one." _Those words were enough for Victoria to rise to her feet, swaying from pain and exhaustion. Indeed, a new mask had forged itself on her face, appearing in a blue blaze.

Victoria reached up to grasp the mask. It was made of metal, and from the corner of her eyes, she could see a bright, golden color. The mask practically shone with it.

There was no admiration for the mask. An urge took over Victoria, shouting at her to rip the mask off. She began to do so, tugging with all her might. The mask fought her every step of the way, clinging to her like a part of her skin.

Finally, the mask stopped resisting. Victoria yanked it off with a single hand, blood covering her entire face. That blood gushed out of her, washing the room in red. At least, until a blue flame consumed both her and the blood. All of Victoria's pain vanished, and a laugh escaped her despite herself.

When the flames vanished, a knight stood in Victoria Dallon's place. Her golden hair flowed behind her, landing on the back of silver armor. It looked like something out of medieval times, yet adjusted for far more ability. Greaves, a breastplate, shoulder pads, and a neck brace all clung to her body, while golden chainmail took up the gaps they left. A bronze crown was etched onto the breastplate, while that same design stood sculpted in silver on her upper arms and legs.

The mask which she held in her hand was the front of a knight's helmet, with clips to stick to the front of her face. It was mostly rounded, except for a bronze spike in the center.

Behind her floated an angel twice her size, and made of steel. Her wings were covered in metal, and while she wore no armor, her polished skin gleamed even in the room's darkness. Her wired hair was pitch black, barely reaching her feet. In her hands, she held an iron spear, mimicking the one in Victoria's hand. While the angel's spear remained the same, white color throughout it, Victoria's was made of bronze, with a golden spike.

Victoria could hear the chains rattling behind her. Chains marked with the same blue flame she had welcomed, which now encircled the angel. The flames expanded out of those chains, surrounding the angel herself.

It only took an instant for Victoria to take that all in, along with so much more. Finally, she understood.

The fake Victoria stepped back, eyes wide. "What is this?" she snapped. In response, Victoria rushed forward, stabbing her spear at the copy. Fake Victoria reared sideways too late, the spear nicking her neck. When her hand reached up to stop the dripping blood, she didn't seem to know how to react.

"I don't know the full truth about my family yet," Victoria murmured, her eyes locked on the floor. "What I do know is that this has to go." She snapped her gaze up, meeting the wild eyes of her double. "This room, this racetrack, _you_ . . . all of it is wrong. If my family really is this broken, then I won't stop until I fix it!"

Her copy scoffed. "You'll ruin yourself. Your past won't go away, no matter what you do."

Victoria shook her head, stepping forward. "I don't care. I swore to be a hero, which means taking responsibility for my actions. Whatever punishments I must face afterward, I'll gladly accept."

"You idiot!" the double spat. "We're _Glory Girl_. Don't lump us in with the scum we keep off the streets."

Victoria pointed her spear forward. "I'm done talking," she growled. "Let's tear her apart! Guinevere!"

The angel behind Victoria unfolded her wings, and a white vortex swirled around Glory Girl. Victoria watched as the personification of her worst attributes screamed, the vortex closing in on her.

_Kouha? _Victoria wondered. _A bless attack? What is that supposed to mean?_

Now wasn't the time to question her new powers. Glory Girl was already rushing at her, flying as fast as she could indoors. There wasn't enough time, so instead, Victoria braced herself. Her stance shifted into a defensive posture, and she held her spear in front of her to block her face.

The hit still hurt. Glory Girl struck Victoria's side, nearly knocking her off her feet. Even though she was more durable than before, a forcefield powered attack could hit _hard_. A counterattack seemed a herculean effort on Victoria's part.

She managed it anyway. Before Glory Girl could pull away, Victoria sliced her arm. Again, the monster cried out, as if it were the worst pain she'd ever experienced.

"You bitch!" Glory Girl shrieked. Her foot lashed out, connecting with Victoria's stomach. This time, Victoria could only hold onto her spear as she was flung into the air. She landed on an empty space in the middle of the room, wincing at the stinging throughout her body.

"Dia." Victoria whispered the word without thinking, and a green light washed over her. When she stood, she realized the stinging had receded to the back of her mind.

Movement flashed through Victoria's vision, and she raised an arm just in time to minimize the damage from another punch. Even then, she felt her energy draining rapidly. With her powers, Glory Girl was sure to win a prolonged fight.

With that in mind, Victoria thrust her spear toward Glory Girl's chest. The fake seemed to realize she _could _take damage, and had raised a force field to deflect the attack. Victoria let the spear fly out of her grasp, taking advantage of the momentarily opening.

"Kouha!" she shouted, and once again, a white vortex swirled into Glory Girl. With no force field to minimize the damage, she screeched. That screech continued as she dissolved into black dust, only silencing when the dust dissipated.

Following the piercing screech was a deafening silence, only filled by Victoria's gasps for breath. She leaned on her spear, taking stock of the room's damage. Tables were either smash or turned over, the wall was chipped where she had crashed into it, and there was a large opening on the other side of the room, where Glory Girl had smashed her way in and flipped over the throne. That throne had collided into one of the beams supporting the room, bending it.

_Not too far off from how the bank looked,_ Victoria noted with a sigh. Now wasn't the time to think about that, though. A copy of herself couldn't be the only danger in this place. She had to find a way back to the hospital before deciding what her next move would be.

That left Victoria with a single question. How the hell was she supposed to do that?

On her own, it would have taken her hours to figure out where to go. Except, when her gaze found its way to the hole in the wall, she saw a head poking into the room. She blinked rapidly at the sight, her confusion only magnifying when the figure stepped inside.

"Wow, not bad for a beginner." The voice was that of a young boy. Yet the one speaking was—

"A cat?" Victoria asked.

The thing's eyes widened. "I am not a cat! My name is Morgana."

He looked like a cat, no matter what he said. A bipedal cat, with a cartoonish head that almost looked too large for his body, but still a cat. Looking at him, Victoria could tell he would be a tuxedo cat if not for the abnormalities surrounding him.

Still, he said he wasn't a cat, and Victoria's body felt far too heavy for another fight, so she found herself nodding.

"Alright, Morgana," she said. "Do you know a way out of here?"

The question was enough for Morgana to stand straighter and smirk. "Of course I do," he said. "My master entrusted me with your care, after all."

"Master?"Victoria only knew of one other person who had a master connected to all of this. "You mean Igor?"

Morgana nodded. "You catch on quick. I can already tell this partnership will be beneficial to both of us."

"Woah, hand on," Victoria said, taking a step away from the ca—Morgana. "I've only seen this Igor once, in a dream. Why should I trust him, or you?"

Morgana rolled his eyes. "You want answers, don't you?" he asked. "I can provide them, and get you out of here. Right now, all I'm asking in return is a place to stay in your world. Honestly, you'd be an idiot not to take this deal."

Victoria could already tell this thing would get on her nerves. "Information first," she said. "Then we'll see."

"Thats not—" Morgana cut himself off. "Fine. I could hear most of what you were saying from outside. You want to fix your family? Then you're already in the right place."

Before Victoria could ask what that meant, he elaborated. "This racetrack was born from your sister's heart. It's a manifestation of her distorted desires."

"Distorted desires?" Victoria echoed. "What does that even mean?"

"It means there's some place in the real world that she views as a racetrack. Based on what I saw out there, I'm assuming she's the racer everyone is heckling at. That pressure is what she feels in the real world, showing itself inside her heart."

_We're in her heart? What sort of power creates race tracks inside someone's heart? _Except Victoria knew such a feat wasn't possible based on what was known about powers. All of this—the Velvet room, that weird app, the racetrack, even Guinevere—they all came from something else.

"Okay then," Victoria said. "How exactly can I fix my family here?"

"That depends on your sister," Morgana said. "Any idea why she would feel like a racer in a racetrack based on a location in your world?"

Victoria closed her eyes, hating how easily the answer came to her. Amy had looked dead on her feet last night, and she still rushed from one patient to the next.

_I thought she did it because she cared too much, _Victoria thought. _But if what Morgana is saying is true, then she's feeling so pressured to cure everyone that she can't stop. Ames, what is making you feel like this?_

"The words my copy said—" Victoria started.

"She was a cognition," Morgana said. "That is how the ruler of this place sees you."

"Amy sees—" Victoria cut herself off, the image of two lips slamming together flashing through her mind. She paled.

"Hey, are you okay?" Morgana asked. "Don't tell me your Persona was too much for you."

"Persona?" _Talk about that. Anything to get my mind off of . . . off of that._

"It's your other self." Morgana said. "Your will to rebel came out in the form of your Persona, after you tore off the mask."

"Speaking of that," Victoria said. "What am I wearing?" While more medieval and of a different color scheme, the costume reminded her of Dean's. Was there a reason for that?

"That's what you believe a rebel looks like," Morgana said. "That outfit keeps you safe from the distortion, so you'll need to get used to it if you want to get through this Palace."

Her idea of a rebel. Victoria thought about that for a moment before speaking up again.

"Last question," she said. "I want to help my family, but why do I need to go through this place to do so? I know that Amy is suffering now, even that my parents are a large part of that. I can try talking to the Protectorate, get my family therapy, and help Amy realize that she doesn't have to think this way."

Morgana crossed his arms. "It's never that simple. For someone to have a Palace, their desires must be twisted almost beyond recovery. The best way to help them is to steal away those desires."

"Steal away desires?" Victoria asked. "I guess that wouldn't be the weirdest thing I've seen today."

"Exactly," Morgana said, the real meaning behind Victoria's words flying over his head. "With your Persona, you have a chance of making it to the center of this Palace, where a treasure is being kept. That treasure is its own manifestation, the core of your sister's desires. If we steal that away, the desires will vanish too."

It sounded too simple. Victoria had resolved to save her family, and immediately this Morgana came along and offered her a solution? She nearly opened her mouth to demand proof of all he was saying.

Except Morgana wasn't the one she needed answers from. A certain bald man was much more likely to explain the rest to her.

"I don't know what to think about all this," she said. "Show me the exit to this place, and I'll give you my answer tomorrow." She sighed. "And you can stay at my place. I'll figure out what to say to Mom."

Morgana's eyes gleamed. "Neyhehe. In that case, follow me, Lady Victoria."

_Lady Victoria? _She didn't bother to ask, instead letting Morgana lead her into the elevator. His explanations made a surprising amount of sense when thinking outside the box, so he had to have been knowledgeable enough to know where he was going. As they stepped into the elevator, the door closed behind them, and the elevator began to rise despite the only button leading to the basement.

"Morgana," Victoria said. "I have one more question for you."

"Go ahead, Lady Victoria."

"If you're not a cat, then what are you?"

At that, Morgana looked down. "I don't know," he admitted. "My master told me I had to go on my own journey to find out. He can't be the one to give me the truth. And my memories from before I left the Velvet Room are all fuzzy. I know my master is counting on me to help you, but beyond that, I don't know anything."

Victoria felt her chest swell. For as annoying as Morgana could act, he sounded like he was carrying a major burden. Wasn't solving the burdens of others part of being a hero?

The elevator pinged, marking the end of their conversation. The hallway they entered was the same one that led to the stands. Morgana walked past them, instead leading Victoria to a metal door.

"The stairs beyond here lead out," Morgana said. "Once we get there, I . . . might need your help getting anywhere safely."

"What do you mean?" Victoria asked, but she found herself opening the door regardless. The indoor staircase only led a floor down before reaching a black and red, swirling vortex.

Rather than respond, Morgana brushed past her and made his way down the stairs. "Let's go!" he said. "You don't want to risk running into any shadows. Ohh, do you have sushi at home?"'

His voice vanished into the vortex, and as Victoria followed him out, she wondered just what sort of mess she'd gotten herself roped into.


	4. Chapter 4

Exiting the Palace wasn't any less disorienting than entering it had been. The world warped around her, and where there had once been a racetrack there was now a hospital. It loomed over Victoria like a shadow, covering the moon. She shivered at the sight. Or rather, she realized, the cold. It bit into her, an almost alien sensation, until her forcefield formed around her. Her powers were back.

"_You have returned to the real world," _her phone announced. _"Welcome back."_

"The real world?" Victoria echoed.

"That's right!" The voice came from below her, prompting Victoria to look down. "Like I said, the cognitive world is a space separate from your own. By leaving the Palace, we've returned to the real world."

That made sense. Though it was no longer the primary question in Victoria's mind.

"Err, Morgana?" She asked. "You're a . . ." she remembered his earlier protests about his form. "You look like a cat."

Morgana shook his head. "That's just my form here. It's only temporary, until we recover my real body."

Victoria had gone through too much that night to question him any further. "I'll have to convince my mom to take you in." Which was going to be interesting, to say the least. Carol didn't let her have friends stay over for a night, much less take in strange animals. Then there was Amy to consider. How would her power react to someone like Morgana?

"We'll hide you for now," she amended. "I have more than enough room in my closet, and you can hide in my backpack during school hours." No way was she leaving him unattended.

"Understood," Morgana said. "First things first, you should get some sleep. You must be tired after today."

Well, he wasn't wrong. Victoria had been using her flight to stay upright even since her powers had returned. It felt as though her soul itself had been drained. How long had she been in the Palace, anyway?

She pulled her phone out of her pocket—how did it stay intact when her clothed had changed back to normal—and checked the time. Once the screen turned on, all color drained from her face.

"Lady Victoria?" Morgana asked. "What is it? Are there enemies we have to look out for!?"

"It's 3:00 AM," Victoria whispered. "Mom is gonna _kill _me."

* * *

"Those are all the critically injured patients, Panacea. There are many more suffering moderate injuries, if you're willing to lend your assistance."

"_You can't leave yet," _were the unspoken words. Amy heard them regardless. She wanted to snap that they had other doctors, that she had better uses of her time than to heal everyone with a minor burn in the city.

It was a passing thought, yet that was enough for the guilt to cloud her vision. She almost collapsed on the spot.

"Panacea?"

"I'll be there shortly," Amy said. "I need a minute to sit down and contact my family."

As if Carol would care how she was doing. All she would do was send Victoria a text saying she was taking a nap. Another lie.

The nurse nodded in understanding. "Thank you," she said, as if Amy has a choice. Then, she ran off. With her back turned, Amy could see the nurse's loose, disheveled bun. Victoria would have been horrified at the state of it.

Amy sighed. Another stray thought of Victoria? That was happening more than usual tonight. Had her sister's brief visit left that much of an impact on her?

The usual pang in her heart was there, as it always was when Victoria wasn't present. Except this time, it felt stronger than even her own heartbeat. Her hands shook with longing, far stronger than the usual loneliness she had experienced in the past. Without realizing it, she had taken out her phone and begun to dial Victoria's number.

_I have to hear her voice. It will keep me going._

She wished Victoria had ignored Amy's words. She wished her sister had stayed with her, taking care of her while she took care of so many others. Couldn't she be selfish, just this once?

Her mind was straying into dangerous territory. Amy held down the button on her phone until it shut down entirely, the unfinished number blinking away. That done, she followed after the nurse, forgetting to take a break entirely.

She'd keep pushing herself. She had to.

* * *

Lady Victoria hadn't been lying about her mom. While the woman—Carol Dallon, Morgana remembered—wasn't quite _yelling_, her stern tone easily reached Morgana from his hiding spot in the closet, though he couldn't hear the words. Lady Victoria had brought Morgana to her room, then went downstairs when her mom had called her. For now, that left him alone.

_Alone enough to look around her room._

There was a slight creak as Morgana opened the closet. A quick glance revealed no one waiting just outside the door. Not that he needed to check—he was far too skilled to let anyone, even people with powers, sneak up on him.

Looking around the room, Morgana got a sense of his partner's personality. The room was painted sky blue, with matching covers for the bed. On the walls were posters of various hero teams, including New Wave. Lady Victoria was in the picture, floating with a bright smile, in a white dress and golden crown. It was as though she displayed the image of a princess in the real world, donning her knight attire in the Metaverse.

Not far from the bed was a desk, with figures of heroes proudly displayed on top. Closer to the center of the desk, papers and books were splayed around. The books were in prime condition, but clearly not much thought went into organizing them.

More could be said about the bookshelf. A quick look at the books displayed was enough for Morgana to follow the patterns. Power files, books on capes, and other Parahuman studies were studiously organized. Lady Victoria must have cared for gathering information. A valuable trait in a thief.

The sound of approaching footsteps forced an end to Morgana's study. He dashed into the closet—in a pristine condition that rivaled the research—and closed the door with his paw.

Fortunately, it was not Carol, who entered the room, but Victoria. She sighed as she entered, closing and locking the door. Morgana took that as his que to reveal himself.

"How did it go?" he asked, jumping onto the bed.

Again, she sighed. "Not as bad as it could have gone. I told Mom that I ran into ABB thugs on the way back. I had to fight them, then tried to get information from them before leaving them to the cops. She's not happy, but since she knows I'll need to be out there fighting, and that I wouldn't ignore gang members causing trouble, she said she'll wait until the bombings are dealt with to ground me."

Morgana didn't know much of what was going on in the city, but Lady Victoria had given him a brief overview. From what he had heard . . .

"Will the other gangs be keeping you busy until then?"

"Maybe." Victoria lied back onto the bed, while Morgana made room for her. "All the heroes are going to have to help, no matter how long it takes."

Morgana wanted to protest. His master was counting on him to guide Lady Victoria, and getting sidetracked from their first Palace was unacceptable. Except tearing her away from her normal or cape lives would only hurt them in the future. There wasn't much of a choice.

"What will you be doing?" Morgana asked.

"Patrolling, mostly," Victoria mumbled, closing her eyes. "Trying to find and disable bombs, dealing with rampaging gang activity, and trying to recapture Lung. Because _of course_ he had to be freed from prison on top of all this."

Morgana's ears perked up. "This Lung guy sounds dangerous."

"He's the leader of the ABB," Victoria said. "He's also a pyrokinetic, has superhuman healing, and can transform into a dragon the longer a fight goes on. I have my forcefield and strength, but I still wouldn't want to take him on in a fight."

"If you run into him, will you?" Morgan asked, fear creeping into his voice. That was enough to make Lady Victoria sit up and look his way.

"Not with a hell ton of backup," she said. "Though if lives are in danger, I won't hesitate."

_Wow! Lady Victoria's so admirable! Her beauty and dedication are leagues above any I've seen._

Still, Morgana couldn't help but ask. "What about your sister?"

Victoria winced. There was a pause before her response. "I'll think of something."

Her mind probably wasn't going to Palaces. This was quickly becoming a problem.

_Unless . . ._

"What's Lung like?" Morgana asked.

This time, the answer came immediately. "Brutal. He doesn't tolerate anyone who stands against him, and he's not afraid to kill. Most villains won't cross those lines, but Lung doesn't care. He's also willing to use Bakuda, who's bombs are causing so much pain."

"In other words," Morgana deduced. "He's a twisted individual with distorted desires."

Lady Victoria was sharp. One look at her, and Morgana knew she was following his line of thought. "You're saying he would have a Palace."

"Exactly. You don't have to spend days looking for him, Lady Victoria. If you figure out how his heart is distorted, then we can force a change of heart on him!"

For some reason, she shook her head. "I need to be out there, Morgana. Lives are at stake here. And no offense, but I'd rather stop the ABB with the method I know."

"But this is the perfect opportunity! Don't you want to see what a change of heart does to a person before enacting one on your sister?"

"I still haven't agreed to that," she reminded him. Despite her words, she pulled out her phone and opened an app.

_Right. Master told me about that . . . I think._

"Amy Dallon, hospital, racetrack," Victoria said. "So we need a name, a place, and a distortion?"

"You got it right so quickly, Lady Victoria." There were stars in Morgana's eyes. "You're right. Once we have those three things we can enter a Palace."

"Might as well check," Victoria muttered, more to herself than Morgana. "Lung."

"_Candidate not found._"

Victoria frowned. "Does he not have one?"

"Hmm." Morgana paced back on forth on the bed. "That could be the case. Is Lung his only name?"

"You mean we might need the real name?" Victoria put her phone down. "Then we're at a dead end."

"How so?"

"Cape identities aren't public knowledge outside of my family," Victoria said. "The rules are, if a cape wants to remain hidden, they can."

"So no one at all knows Lung's name?"

Morgana was already starting to recognize Lady Victoria's quirks. That included the thoughtful gaze she wore when contemplating her next course of action.

"I'm sure it's in the PRT files somewhere," she said. "Most heroes can't even get near them, though, so that's not an option."

Morgana smirked as much as his cat face allowed. "Don't you remember who I am? My master wants me to help you in all Phantom Thieving aspects, both inside and—"

"Hold up," Victoria said. "Phantom Thieving?"

"That's what we are," Morgana explained. "We go into hearts to steal a treasure, freeing a person from their corrupted desires. What better name than the Phantom Thieves?"

Based on the way Lady Victoria's face scrunched up, there were probably some coming to mind.

"I'm not a criminal, Morgana," she said. Hearing that, Morgana's eyes widened.

"Apologies, Lady Victoria! I didn't mean to imply that. The rules of the Metaverse aren't like those here. Heroes and villains don't exist there, only the manifestation of humanity's desires. Stealing them means we're on the side of justice."

"We're not going with that name regardless," Victoria said. "And if you break into the PRT's files, that's—"

She cut herself off at the sound of approaching footsteps. A shadow passed by the door, followed by a creaking noise as the person reached another room. It wasn't until the door shutting could be heard that Lady Victoria spoke again.

"We'll talk more tomorrow, okay? Let me get some sleep."

Ah, right. A full night's sleep was important for any human. Morgana wouldn't have even thought to let Lady Victoria miss any rest, had she not already entered a Palace in the middle of the night.

They said their goodnights, and Morgana was able to find a comfortable corner of the closet to curl up in. Overall, he figured the night was a success. Lady Victoria would need to see a change of heart for herself to be convinced, but with Morgana's master guiding her, she would come to understand.

Morgana was sure of it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Finals kept me busy, but with the semester over, I should now have plenty of time to write. I am working on a novel alongside this story, but I'll be sure to balance the two.**


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of running water reached her ears, and Victoria knew she had returned to the Velvet Room. Opening her eyes, she found herself once again sitting at the large table. Across from her sat Igor and Lavenza. Igor had his hands clasped together, while Lavenza balanced a large book in her lap.

"Welcome back, Trickster," Igor said. "It seems you have awakened to a new power. With it, you may be able to avoid the catastrophe that is headed your way."

"What catastrophe?" Victoria blurted. "What are you preparing me for?"

It was Lavenza who responded. "You must find out over the course of your journey. We of the Velvet Room are meant to guide Wild Cards such as yourself, but we cannot give you the answers you are searching for."

"Indeed," Igor said. "As a Wild Card, you have the potential to hold multiple Personas. We shall be able to help you manage your masks, and create new ones."

"You mean like Guinevere?" Victoria asked.

"In the coming days, you will learn much about Personas, and their role in your journey," Lavenza said. "Please take advantage of the guide we sent your way."

"He said he's on his own journey," Victoria remembered. "What does that mean?"

"The Metaverse is not a product of my master," Lavenza said. "Discovering the truth behind its existence will give you the answers you seek."

Igor chuckled. "We truly have a most intriguing guest. That which you hope to grasp may in due time be in your reach."

"We know how confusing this all must be for you," Lavenza said. "Please, use our guidance, and save the world."

_Save the world. _Lavenza had mentioned that before, and Igor kept speaking of a catastrophe. Just what was Victoria up against?

"Do you have any questions?" Igor asked. "Please, feel free to ask, though we may not be able to answer them all."

Victoria found herself shaking her head. "I have a feeling you won't answer any of my questions. I've learned the truth about my family thanks to all this, though, so even if I don't fully trust it, I'll go along with it for now."

Igor's creepy grin didn't change, yet he somehow seemed happier. "Go forth, Trickster. From now on, you shall have the ability to come here whenever you wish."

With those words, a key materialized in Victoria's hand. It was the same blue color as most of the room.

_Velvet Key._The words rang through her head.

"Farewell," Lavenza said. "Please, stay safe." The genuine concern had Victoria blinking rapidly. It seemed Lavenza cared for Victoria as more than a guest. Was that what had allowed their bond to form?

In the process of blinking, Victoria found her eyelids getting heavier. Soon, she left them closed, as the Velvet Room faded around her.

* * *

"Why are we here again?"

It was the middle of the afternoon, a few hours after Victoria had woken up. Though it was a Saturday, she'd been as busy as she'd expected. Piggot wanted as many heroes as possible patrolling the city, quelling any rising gang activity that would spur from the bombings. After eating breakfast, Victoria had flown outside, keeping an eye on the area around her house. Just when she thought she could take a break at home, Morgana had met her in her room and said he had to show her something.

That led her to where she was now, at the edge of the Trainyard. Abandoned boxcars were scattered before her, along with the rubble of a train track that had been caught in Bakuda's bombing campaign.

"This area is the entrance to a special part of the Metaverse," Morgana explained. "It's called Mementos, and we can enact smaller changes of heart there. It's for people whose distortions aren't severe enough to create a Palace. And unlike a Palace, changing a heart in Mementos is as simple as convincing a Shadow, through either words or force."

"So there's someone's heart in there you want to change?" Victoria asked.

"Sort of. I thought you would want to see a change of heart in action, see the potential you have, before taking on a Palace. Whether it's your sister or this Lung person, you would feel better after changing someone's heart in Mementos, wouldn't you?"

_That depends on what a change of heart looks like, _she thought.

"It's worth a shot," she said, opening the MetaNav. "So how does it work?"

"First, we need a target," Morgana said. "Any suggestions?"

One came to mind. An Empire Eighty-Eight thug she had caught a while back recently broke out of prison. The idea of making him go back on his own and staying there certainly had some appeal to it.

"Eddie Controbra."

"_Candidate found." _The box on her phone now displayed the name, though this time, there was only one other box to fill, rather than two.

"Do we just say 'Mementos?'" Victoria asked.

"_Beginning navigation."_

"Oh."

The world warped around them.

* * *

"What the hell?"

"Very interesting."

The words came from Victoria and Morgana respectively, both of whom were staring at the sight before them. Mementos was, in concept, Brockton Bay. The town layout was there, and though the sky was red, with a matching haze around them, it shouldn't have been nearly as jarring as the Palace from before.

Except for the fact that the city had been reduced to rubble.

"Morgana, what is going on here?" Victoria asked. "Why is the city like this?"

Morgana, now in his bipedal form, looked her way. "I'm not entirely sure, though I have some theories. "I was born in the Velvet Room, but I made trips to Mementos to get used to my own Persona. At the time, the city was whole. Now the bombings have happened, and this is what it looks like."

"But the real city isn't anywhere near this bad."

"That doesn't matter. Mementos is the Palace of everyone, besides those with desires twisted enough to form their own. As I said, Palaces are reflections of the owners' hearts. Everyone's scared, wondering if this is what will become of the city. It stands to reason that their perceptions would create something like this."

The more she learned about the Metaverse, the weirder it became. Still, she had to wonder how powers played into Mementos. Victoria still couldn't access hers, so what did that mean for other capes? Would Case 53s have normal bodies in the Metaverse? Would she find more examples like the Glory Girl in her sister's Palace, with powers granted to them by cognition?

Maybe there would be something to gain from teaming up with Morgana after all.

"Alright," she said. "Where do we find Eddie?"

"I can sense the target nearby," Morgana said. "Follow me."

She did so, making sure not to trip on any of the rubble. As they walked, she spotted people in the distance, wandering aimlessly.

"What's with them?" Victoria asked.

"The shadows?" Morgana asked. "I think they're looking for something. Whatever it is, they can't reach it. Something's . . . wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Mementos isn't working properly. There should be so much more to it, but we can only wander the city looking for shadows. It's like something is blocking the hearts of humanity, keeping Mementos from realizing its true form."

Dozens of theories were running through Victoria's head at that moment. There was so much more she wanted to ask Morgana, but it was unlikely he would know the answers. Even now, he was mumbling to himself about how his journey must be tied to the truth behind the broken Mementos.

Victoria let the conversation fall into silence, and soon, they found Eddie. He was standing among the rubble of what had once been a house, mumbling to himself.

"The shadow might get aggressive," Morgana warned her. "Be ready to use your Persona if necessary."

Reaching her hand to her face, Victoria felt the metal mask hiding her identity. She really hoped pulling it off wouldn't hurt so much the second time.

"Alright, let's do this." She stepped forward, into Eddie's line of sight.

"Who the fuck are you?" he demanded. "Are you trying to take me back to jail? I'm not going anywhere, not until all the scum in Brockton Bay are removed."

"By scum, you mean everyone who isn't white," Victoria growled. "You would kill them, wouldn't you? If you could get away with it, you would end lives simply because you hate them."

"Don't judge me, bitch!" he snarled. "I've had enough of cowards who refuse to see our superiority! Get out of my way!"

_Fuck that._

"Guinevere!" Victoria shouted, ripping her mask off. The way that the crook's eyes widened with recognition and fear made her smirk. The shadow transformed into a puddle of goo, reappearing as a floating jack-o-lantern, wearing a cloak and hat. Not that his appearance mattered. No matter what form he took, Victoria was going to teach him a lesson.

"Kouha!" she shouted. The white vortex collapsed into the shadow, making it flinch.

"Zorro, show your might!" Morgana called, and an armored, ghostly looking Persona waved its rapier, summoning gusts of wind sharp enough to cut into the shadow. That knocked it to the ground.

"This is our chance!" Morgana said. "Rush in and deal as much damage as possible!"

That, she could do. The powers of a Persona were useful, but nothing beat forcing the bad guy down with a few good hits.

Even so, he was still standing after their attacks, and he pelted Morgana with fire. Seeing that, Victoria was more eager than ever to end the fight. She ran in again, using her spear to cut into the shadow. Rather than stop at a single strike, she pulled the impaled shadow close, striking it with her fist. That knocked it to the ground once more.

"Let's finish this with an all out attack!" Morgan called. Once again, they rushed in. When it was all over, Victoria landed on her feet, facing away from the shadow. She held her spear diagonally, pointing it toward the ground near her left foot. _This is my glory,_ she thought.

Turning around, she saw the shadow had returned to normal. Eddie was kneeling on the ground, sobbing.

"All I wanted was to make my dad proud," he wailed. It was pathetic. "Don't I get some slack for being raised this way."

"Fuck no," Victoria said as she stood over him. "You hurt innocent people to satisfy your own ego. Nothing makes that right."

"You're not any better!" he accused, glaring at her. "Your 'arrest' nearly ended in you killing me! Even now, you took pleasure in my pain."

She took a deep breath, prepared to retort that with a kick to his stomach, but stopped. He was right. Both encounters with him, she had been overly violent. Even now, she was trying to act better than him when she might have caused _more _injuries than him.

_Dammit._

She let out the breath. "You're right. We both should work to be better."

Those words were enough to make him look down. "I'm scared to," he said. "But I don't want to hurt anyone else. I'll try to stop being so hateful." With that, he vanished in a bright light, leaving behind a small bead. Victoria pocketed it, the words _revival bead _ringing in her head.

"You did great, Lady Victoria!" Morgana said. "Now he'll atone for his crimes in the real world!

"I'll have to see for myself," she said. Then, she sighed. It was dumb of her to think she would get over her flaws so easily. Was someone else going to get hurt because she went too far?

The thought made her feel sick.

"Let's get out of here. I have more patrols to do this evening."

* * *

"Please! Stop! Have mercy!" The cries of the man before her were pathetic, _weak_. All his aggression from earlier had vanished, showing just how fragile it had been. He had been a fool to play the part of a tough gang member when his facade fell apart so easily.

"Tell me," she ordered. "Why are these bombings happening? Where can they be avoided?"

"I-I don't know! We were only told to stay in certain areas, hurt anyone who dare showed themselves. I swear, that's all!"

"A place like this would be safe from the bombs, then," she observed. "The perfect place to establish territory."

"Y-you don't want to do that!" His stammer was getting annoying. "Lung will come after you hard! He'll kill you!"

"He won't if he's smart," she said. "Tell him I'm not interested in picking a fight. I want this slice of territory for myself. If he lets me have it, we can keep the bigger threats away from each other."

A lie, of course. She already knew of the planned meeting to rally against Lung. She would be there, and she would make her name known.

"Unless you want your other arm broken, I suggest you leave."

The ABB thug took her suggestion, running off. Seeing that, she walked into the house he had conveniently ransacked, driving the owners out and leaving enough supplies for her. Once people knew of her presence, she would begin recruiting. It would be easy when the ABB fell apart, leaving plenty of grunts with nowhere to go but the Merchants, seeing as the Empire would skin them for being Asian.

She had picked a poor time to come to Brockton Bay, with the bombings having begun. Had she stayed in her old apartment for even one more day, she might not have ever decided to make the trip. Even so, the thrill she felt at the thought of what would come next convinced her that she had made the right choice.

Pieces were starting to fall into place. And this time, her presence would stick, putting her among the major players of Brockton Bay.

Damsel of Distress would make sure of it.

* * *

**A/N: Damsel has arrived! I'm sure this will have no impact on Victoria's shenanigans in the Metaverse. Speaking of which, the pose she struck after the final attack, along with the words she thought? That's my mental image of her all out attack, along with a white background with her Glory Girl crown plastered onto it. I would draw it out . . . if I had any drawing skills.**


End file.
